When people attend an event, such as a play, sporting event or a concert, they want to be in a good position to see and enjoy the program. Often, however, their view is completely or partially blocked by objects or other people who are in front of them and/or in their line of sight.
Typically, in order to get a better view, one moves their head and/or body, and/or stands up from their seat. Such movement may, in turn, block the view of people who are behind the individual attempting to secure the better view. In some cases, an event attendee may be constantly shifting their position during a program in an effort to see, and not enjoy the show.